


First Liason

by AlumbianChronicler



Series: Still Alive [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlumbianChronicler/pseuds/AlumbianChronicler
Summary: Set immediately after Chapter 5 of Still Alive, Harry and Lash move their relationship forward.  Conflicted thoughts and feelings can come later, but for now, it's just the two of them.





	First Liason

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including a bit of Chapter 5 from Still Alive, just to lead into the piece.

I covered her hands in mine, stilling them.  “You are a construct,” I said.

I knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say.  A keen pang of sadness echoed from her, and she pulled back a bit, her scent fading.  “Why should that matter?” she replied.

“I…”  I started to speak, but trailed off.  Why indeed? I enjoyed Lash’s company.  I cared about her. She had changed because of me, for me, and I… could I say I loved her?  Maybe. And was she any less real for not having her own body?

Lash remained silent, waiting for my response.

“I don’t know,” I finally said.  I looked down, taking one of her hands in mine.  It felt real, warm and smooth, but only so long as I didn’t try to see through it.  But did I have to?

It suddenly occurred to me that Lash, as Lasciel’s shadow, would have kept trying to convince me, would have presented terribly tempting and rational reasons why it shouldn’t matter.  But Lash… was waiting.

“I want you to make your own choice,” she said quietly, a touch of uncertainty in her tone.

Oh, blast it all.  Maybe it mattered. Maybe I would end up mad, locked within a maze of my own mind, but for now… I lifted Lash’s hand to my lips, and she moved closer again, wrapping her arms around me from behind.  For now I honestly didn’t want it to matter.

Lash brushed her lips against my ear, her breath warm, hands slipping underneath my shirt.  I tilted my head back, turning it to the side to catch her lips with mine in a long kiss.

She returned it happily, and then she was no longer behind me but beside me, seated on the couch, without breaking the kiss.

_“That’s almost creepy,”_ I thought, and she laughed into the kiss.  Damn, but her illusion was convincing.

_You needn’t think of it as an illusion,_ she said.  She slipped her hand down along my chest, her touch warm and firm.   _I am here, and you can feel me.  Need I be more real than that?_

I cupped her head with my hand, holding her close as I returned her kiss fervently.  “ _It’s going to take some getting used to.”_

She laughed, breaking the kiss, and met my gaze.  “Close your eyes,” she said, her voice now registering in my ears.

I complied, and could feel her pushing me back against the couch.  Her hands brushed along my sides, down toward my pants.

“You’ll have to remove these yourself,” she admitted, and I opened my eyes to look at her.  Lash was now kneeling on the ground in front of me, regarding me with an amused smirk.

I didn’t respond out loud, but obligingly fumbled off my pants, my heart racing as I slipped them down and off, underwear following quickly after.

That done, Lash reached up, pushing me back against the couch again.  I closed my eyes, head tilted back.

I gasped when I felt her mouth around my cock.  Warm and wet, there wasn’t any indication that this wasn’t real.  My breath caught as she swirled her tongue around the tip briefly before lowering her entire mouth over me.  She continued for several minutes, catching every perfect spot, attuned to my every response.

I reached down, grasping her hair, my grip tightening as she responded with another light tongue flip against my tip.  The base of her tongue pressed up against my shaft as she followed by again descending over my cock, taking the whole of it into her mouth.

My grip tightened convulsively as I neared release, but at that moment, Lash stopped.  I opened my eyes as she sat up and moved to position herself over me, straddling my lap.  At some point, her clothes had disappeared, and I ran my eyes and hands over her smooth, soft skin.  My hands lingered at her breasts as my eyes returned to hers, watching her sigh in pleasure as I massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between my fingers.

She looped her arms over my shoulders, bending her head to kiss me as she ground her warm, wet slit against my cock teasingly.  I ached for release, the enticement too much to bear.

Growling, I lowered one hand to position myself at her hole, the other hand still gripping one of her breasts.  With an upward thrust met by her own descent, I slid into her.

The sound of her gasping as I entered her erased any reservation or rational thought, and I thrust into her repeatedly, moving one hand to her hip to hold her down against me, while the other remained at her breast, one erect nipple pinched between my fingers.

She clenched her walls around me, the pressure sending a shock of pleasure up my cock.  In response, I groaned and bucked harder, thrusting deeper inside her.

There wasn’t anything but us.  Neither reality nor illusion, just the two of us together.  I lifted her up, moving to reposition us, and suddenly she was laying below me on the couch, her legs wrapped around my waist, urging me again into her.  I complied, kissing her fiercely as I pounded into her with desperate rhythm, suddenly aware of just how long it had been since I had last had sex, since I had had such a close connection with someone.

Lash moaned as I thrust into her, throwing her head back and arching herself into me in time with my movements.  She ran her hands down my back, my nerves tingling with magic as she did, making me moan and bury my head in her shoulder as I continued to thrust.

There were no words needed between us.  We could feel each other’s emotions, each other’s pleasure.  Her muscles clenched around me again, throwing me over the edge as she arched back and loudly moaned, her body convulsing as she gripped the edge of the couch.  I groaned as release flooded through my groin, my semen pumping into her as I held her close, the double wave of pleasure echoing between us as we lay entwined.

After what may have been seconds, but could just as easily have been minutes, I came to my senses enough to realize that I was going to have to clean my couch, and come up with a better plan for future… liaisons with Lash.

She laughed, but did not disappear.  She wasn’t going anywhere. I leaned my head down and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
